Netgear WGR614WW
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WGR614WW __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = PY306400057 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = serial flash chip device! same HW as Netgear WGR614L Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Initial flash of DD-WRT firmware is done though Netgear update GUI using a device specific .chk file If the firmware you are loading is before svn11600 then you will need to update the firmware using this file first before upgrading to a newer build. After the initial .chk flash (after svn11600) any generic .bin file can be used to upgrade firmware to the router using the DD-WRT Firmware update tab. These are the notes provided by Eko. Files listed are located here Notes: Flashing Netgear WGR614v8, WGR614L, WGR614WW For first flash (running original Netgear's firmware) or for tftp please use dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_mini_wgr614v8-L.chk file. For upgrade when already running DD-WRT (IMPORTANT!): - if your DD-WRT build is less then 11600 please use dd-wrt.v24-11604_WGR614v8-L_mini.bin file. Then you can upgrade to any build listed below. - if your DD-WRT build number is greater then 11600, you can upgrade directly using any build listed below. Keep in mind that as newer builds come out (higher svn numbers than 11600) they are also compatible. Compatible builds: *dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_mini.bin *dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_mini_hotspot.bin *dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_std.bin *dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_std-nokaid.bin *dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_std-nokaid_nohotspot_nostor.bin *dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_voip.bin *dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_openvpn_jffs_small.bin *dd-wrt.v24-11604_NEWD_openvpn.bin Additional wiki information about the WGR614v8 can be found here. Some of this data is outdated but it could still provide to be useful. Simplified Updated Installation Notes Installation on a brand new WGR614L running stock firmware goes like this: 1. Set a static IP such as 192.168.1.8 with a subnet of 255.255.255.0 on the PC you will be using for the flash. Preferably a WinXP machine. 2. Connect the PC to the router (unplug everything else except the ethernet cable and power supply on the router) 3. Perform a [http://www.dd-wrt.com/wiki/index.php/Hard_reset_or_30/30/30 30-30-30 Hard Reset] on the router. 4. In Internet Explorer, go to http://192.168.1.1 L:admin P:password 5. Cancel the router’s automatic firmware update checking, then click on “Router Upgrade” in the menu at left. 6. Upload the special .chk firmware file which can be downloaded [ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24_TNG/svn12548/dd-wrt.v24-12548_NEWD_mini_wgr614v8-L.chk here] 7. Wait 5 minutes after the router says it is done, then perform another 30-30-30 reset. 8. Repeat steps 4-7 except in step 6 you can now use the .bin files, recommended as of 6-27-2010 is build 13525 Newd. 9. Login and start setup. The WGR614L uses NEWD builds, use any Newd-2 or K26 Newd-2 at your own risk The max flavor you can put on the WGR614Lv8 is Nokaid. The Peacock-Broadcom Faq explains why. For the recommended builds I would use either Mini or Nokaid Enjoy, Buddee Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category: Fix Me!